Amu know hisher Secret!
by Madi-Chan-San
Summary: Ikuto and Nadeshiko are back and yaya has tickets. Secret and what not are no longer secrets...and what not. Just read because it's pretty good   Yoru: That's what you say nya  Me: oh shut it.


**Hey Guys so here's a Shugo Chara fanfic. I felt sad after I finished the series as any person would so I wrote a one shot for it. Amuto is hinted in here but only slightly. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, you hear me NOTHING! it all belongs to peach pitt!**

*Gulp Gulp*

_Milk the perfect thing to have after a shower _Thought Amu as she put the glass on her desk. She was getting ready for her second year of middle school, and could not wait to see Tadase. Things had been going rather smoothly between them. Oh and Yaya would be at school this year.

…

"Oh no" said Amu "My summer homework!" She quickly got into her pajamas and started.

"Fight, fight, fight." chanted Ran from the sides. The others giggled.

XX (THE NEXT DAY) XX

Amu woke up with her face in her text book. She still had ten problems left but she was going to be late. She got dress in her uniform and ran out side. To her surprise Tadase was waiting for her.

"Hi Amu." Tadase said. Amu blushed. "I love you." Tadase had been keeping his promise and had been saying this for the past 365 days. Ran got annoyed that Amu didn't say anything back.

"Chara Cha-" Amu grabbed Ran before she could finish her sentence.

"Hey Amu you want to go check on the guardians after school." he asked. _That's right Rikka_ (queen's chair)_ and Hikaru_ (kings chair)_ are alone now. _

"O.K" she replied.

XX (AFTER CLASSES) XX

"This is strange." She said to Nagihiko as they walked out of there final class. "I haven't seen Yaya all day." That was when Rima caught up to them. "Hi Rima have you seen Yaya?" after a moment of Nagihiko and Rima glaring at each other she replied in her quit voice,

"Yes. On my way down to lunch she told us all to meet her at the Royal Garden."

"That's great" I was heading there with Tadase after school anyway." Amu said with a smile.

"Amu I sense a character guardian." Miki said.

"Not just any character guardian." Daichi called from behind. "It's me!" As Nagihiko, Amu, and Rima turn around to see Daichi they also saw Kukai chasing after him.

"Hurry up Daichi, Yaya and Pepe want us to meet them at the Royal Garden." Su called to them.

XX (AT THE GARDEN) XX

"Amu-sempi!" Rikka called to her as she saw Amu walk through the door.

"Hi Rikka, hi Hikaru. Have you guys seen Ya-" Before Amu could finish her sentence Yaya opens the garden door and hit Amu in the head. "Yaya! What was that for!" Just then Tadase walked through the door. "Oh. Hi Tadase."

"Haha how is the young king doing" Kiseki said to Hikaru.

"King is just a title. I'm not a real king." Replied Hikaru.

"Not a real king! Come comrade, let's show the young king what power he has. Chara change!" Kiseki said to Tadase.

"Bwahaha bwahahaha!" Tadase laughed. "You elder Jack, go fetch you king some tea and you younger Jack massage your king feet." Nagihiko and Kukai did as they were told. "Bwahahaha!" Tadase laughed again. Rima started to crack up as she watched Nagihiko rub Tadase's feet. Kusukusu and Rhythm did to.

"I'm treated like that all the time I don't see what's so special." Hikaru said. Tadase snapped out of his charter change and apologized to Nagihiko and Kukai while Kiseki sulked away."

"So Yaya why did you call us here anyway?" Amu finally asked.

"That will be reviled when every one is here. Rikka attendance please." Yaya demanded.

Rikka stood up "Yes Mrs. Ace chair." And did a solute. After that Yaya made every one sit down or else she started to cry.

"I have called you all hear because of two reasons. One …* cries like a baby* none of you hung out with me over the summer and I never saw you at school or here last year. *turns serious* Second to redeem yourselves we are all going to a concert."

"Are we going to see Utau?" asked Rikka really excited.

"No were going to see Ikuto." Yaya replied the room fell silent. Just then Amu's phone rang. She stepped out side to take her call.

"hello?"

"hey"

"who is this?"

"who do you think it is-nya?" some one said in the back ground

"Ikuto! Where are you?"

"Where do you think-nya" Yoru replied.

Just then a noise came from a tree. Amu went over and gave it go good hard kick. And with a loud hard thud Ikuto hit the ground.

"Ow." He said looking up at her.

She walked to the door of the garden and opened it wide enough for all of them to see Ikuto on the ground. Then she grabbed her phone and dialed a number talk a bit then hung up. About five seconds latter a limo pulls up and Utau jumps out and ran to Ikuto. Then Ikuto climbs back up the tree.

Tadase was the first to speak "Ikuto how long are you scheduled to stay." He said with a smile. His hatred for Ikuto was completely gone.

"A month or two. Then the Orchestra leaves for France again."

"Make sure to stop by and say hi to Lulu." Amu couldn't help but say.

"Sure." Ikuto said.

"Hello? I'm here too-nya" Yoru said as he floated down from the tree.

"Hello commoner come to bow to you king." Kiseki greeted Yoru.

"You wish-nya" and yoru stole his crown. "Now I am king-nya."

"Give me my crown you thieving cat." Kiseki called while running after him.

"Let's go Yoru we have to head to rehearsal." Ikuto called.

"Ok-nya" Yoru said with a sigh. "Here you go-nya." Yoru said as he through the crown at Kiseki. After a long talk about what to do about the concert they finally decided to go see Ikuto this weekend.

XX (AT AMU'S HOUSE) XX

She walked through the door and went up to her room. _Wow Ikuto is back._ She thought to herself. _But only for two months. _She wonder how much he would plan to bug her in two months especially after calling Utau on him. She laughed to herself remembering Utau trying to climb the tree after him. She did her home work to the best of her ability (a.k.a C+). Then went to bed.

XX (AFTER SCHOOL THENEXT DAY) XX

Rima looked extra mad at Nagihiko today for some reason. Then she heard Rima say. "Hey Amu you can go ahead I would like to talk to Nagihiko privately." Amu was hesitant to say yes for Nagihiko sake but she didn't want to upset Rima. So she went to catch up to Tadase.

"It's been almost 2 years since Nadeshiko showed her face, when are you going to tell Amu?" Rima said as soon as Amu was out of ear shot range.

"I Don't know when to tell her, but the ticket for Ikuto's concert is not for me but for Nadeshiko." Nagihiko replied. Rima Didn't approve. "Besides Nadeshiko has a concert the next day so it only natural."

"Where will Nagihiko be then?" she accused.

"I will be sick" he said. Rima processed this for a moment find all the ways it could turn in her favor. There was on she liked a lot. She smiled nodded and ran of to try to find Amu.

XX (THE DAY OF IKUTO'S CONCERT) XX

"Nadeshiko! Nadeshiko! I didn't know you would be here!" Amu cheered as she saw he friend walk up the block. "Where is Nagihiko?"

"He is sick so he said I should go instead." She replied.

"Temari!" Ran Miki and Su cried at the same time. So happy to see there old friend. Dia winked at Temari. She smiled back. Kusukusu was no to happy she agreed with Rima.

"What's wrong Kusukusu laugh please?" said Temari. Kusukusu Shook her head. At that moment Su bumped into Temari. Every one hide as Temari went berserk and chased after Su. Kusukusu could not help but laugh. After a few minutes waiting outside the concert hall Utau's Bus pulled up.

"Hey Amu thanks for the call the other day I didn't even know Ikuto was in town." Utau called to Amu as she walked up to them.

"Oh it's no problem." She said with a smile. Then Tadase grabbed Amu's hand. She blushed.

"Come on Amu it about to start." Tadase said. She caught up but Tadase's grip held tight. Temari floated to Nadeshiko's side.

"You helped there love bloom from the start." Temari whispered in to Nadeshiko's ear. Nadeshiko smiled at the thought she missed her days with Amu in elementary school. The time she remembered most vividly was when they made cookies. The day Su hatched. But know she was Nagihiko and had plenty of new memories with Amu.

While they were picking seats someone pulled Amu away from the group. At first she was afraid then defensive she was about to scream when a hand clamed over her mouth.

"You don't really want to do that do you." said a voice she knew only to well. Now she was mad.

"Ikuto let go Tadase and the others are waiting for me and you should be getting ready for your concert." She whispered.

"But I only came for good luck kiss." After that before Amu had time to process what would happen next he kissed her. She pushed away. "See ya." Ikuto as he walked down the hall.

"Ikuto." She called to him loud of whisper as she could. But he either didn't her or just decided to ignore her. She decided to forget it and went to take her seat with Tadase.

"Where did you go Amu." He asked as soon as she sat down.

"Well um … I was in the bathroom." she said as casual as she could. He seemed to believe it. About 1 minute later the concert started and they were all mesmerized. The sounds of all the instruments were so beautiful.

XX (ON THE WAY HOME AFTER THE CONCERT) XX

"That was amazing." Yaya said over and over again. "Especially Ikuto's solo."

"Does this mean you forgive us about last year and the summer?" Kukai asked.

"NO!" she replied. "There is still one more show we have to see."

"WHAT?" Amu said. If t was another ikuto concert she was going to kill Yaya.

"It's my show." Nadeshiko said. "That's the only reason I'm in town." She said.

"Oh." Was the only thing Amu could say. She was really said her best friend was not staying longer.

XX (THE NEXT DAY AFTER NADESHIKO SHOW) XX

"Wow that was better than last time." Yaya said.

"Definitely! By the way is Nagihiko still sick?" Amu asked.

"Yes he is." Replied Nadeshiko.

"Let's go check on him if I remember his room is right here…" when Amu opened the door it was empty. " Oh he's not here maybe he's somewhere else."

"Yeah let's go check Amu-can Chara change." Ran said.

"Amu wait…"Tadase tried to stop her but it was too late they had already checked every room in the house.

"He's not here." Amu said.

"Yes he is Amu." Nadeshiko said. "It's time you know Amu I am Nagihiko." Nadeshiko said as she took her hair down and changed her voice.

"Nagihiko?" Amu said as she fainted.

**-so how did you like it ? **

**Review or what ever it is you do!**


End file.
